ABC Guide To Leah and Emmett
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Leah Clearwater and Emmett Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A-Anticipation. Leah had to admit that Emmett's excitement about the upcoming baseball game between the vampire and shifters was starting to rub off on her. She was practically giddy from anticipation.

B-Ball. The female shifter locked eyes on the baseball before leaping in to the air in order to catch it. When she landed on her feet Leah held the ball up in victory showing Emmett he was out. "Ha! You are out you Babe Ruth wannabe with fangs!"

C-Candy. Emmett looked at the variety of candy lining the walls. He sighed wondering if he would just buy one of everything it would save him a trip every time he needed to win the she wolves forgiveness. In the end he simply went with chocolates because you couldn't go wrong with chocolate.

D-Dumb. "You are the dumbest dumb person I have ever met!" Leah hissed smacking him upside the head. "What were you thinking? What would make you think telling everyone we slept together was a good idea?"

"I don't know." The biggest Cullen shrugged. "I was bored and it seemed like a good idea."

"Way wrong answer!" The Quilette woman growled before reaching out to strangle him. "Think of a better one while I am choking you."

E-Eat. Emmett Cullen had never seen someone eat so much in his life. He had to be honest with himself and admit that a girl with an appetite was dead sexy.

F-Funny. The hulk like vampire found it funny that he was the one Leah Clearwater ended up imprinting on. He actually burst out into a fit of laughter when he found out. All he could think was thank god for a photographic memory. He would have the image of everyone's faces forever trapped away in his mind.

G-Grizzly. "You got eaten by a grizzly bear?" Leah asked while at the same time choking back her laughter the best she could.

Emmet glowered at his girlfriend. "It is not that amazing Lee."

Her grin widened. "Oh yes it is! I keep picturing you wrestling smoky the bear or the fabric softener teddy bear. This is priceless! You fought a bear and the bear won."

H-Hippy. To celebrate their first Halloween together the vampire and she wolf decided to go to the annual Cullen party dressed as a hippy and a pimp. Emmett was wearing a dark purple suit and matching gangster hat complete with multi-colored flowers.

Leah was a proper flower child in bell bottoms and flowered half shirt which left her midsection bare. "Huggy Bear, hurry your slow ass up; we got to get going!"

I-Imprint. Emmett found Leah outside sitting on the porch steps. He had just found out about the Imprint. "Does that mean you love me now? I always knew I was irresistible."

"I imprinted on you. There is a difference." Leah stated rolling her eyes."

"Denial!" Emmett smirked and started making kissy noises.

J-Jacob. The largest Cullen never had a problem with the young alpha until he realized Jacob to be head over heels in love with Leah Clearwater. It was after he figured this out that he began to hate the boy alpha. Emmett wondered if he could Jacob when the Quilette boy was in wolf form and then claim he had been unable to tell the difference.

K-Kenya. Of all the places Leah thought her blood drinking boyfriend may take her for their anniversary Kenya had not been on that list. When they finally arrived Emmett starting the Power thirst song and didn't stop for 72 hours.

L-Leah. Her name was the first thing he called out after the battle with the newborns. He looked around frantically for his shape shifting fiancée. When he finally found her he thought his unbeating heart would explode. Her name is what he screamed as the newborn closed in for the kill.

M-Memory. What do you do when the one you love no longer has her memory? Emmett Cullen had been asking himself this same question since Carlisle delivered the news.

TBC…

**AN: This is the first half of the ABC Guide to Leah and Emmett. I wrote this in a notebook since I am really sick and my cousin typed it up. I may be gone a couple days so that I can rest some and hopefully get better. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

N- Name. When the female shifter opened her eyes after three days of being unconscious, Carlisle asked her a series of questions such as who the president of the United States was and what year it happened to be. When he came to what was probably the easiest question out of them all, Leah just looked at him blankly.

"Do you remember your name?" The vampire doctor coaxed in a soothing tone. He did not want to frighten her any more than she already was.

The Quilette female looked at her reflection in the mirror which was hanging on the wall. No recognition filled her eyes when she finally set eyes on her face for the first time since her accident. "I think the right question would be why don't I know my name?"

O- Oxford. When it was time for Emmett to go to college yet again he wanted his fiancé to go with him. For the last forty eight hours he had been naming off different colleges even though his heart was set on Oxford. It was one of the only colleges he had never attended in his long life.

Leah groaned in aggravation. "Why are you so adamant about going to college anyways? I thought you hated anything you could consider as learning? Plus why do I have to go to college?"

Emmett grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because if I have to suffer then you are going to suffer with me. Carlisle says that as long as his kids live under his roof we have to better our education."

P- Poor. The biggest Cullen never thought of Leah Clearwater as poor until he had been walking in Forks when he heard a group of teens talking about her family. Apparently they had met her at First Beach and when she had gone in to a rant about the white man taking their land (because she would do something like that. She could bitch about anything. She truly had a gift.) they decided the best way to get back at her would be by badmouthing her behind her back.

Emmett narrowed his eyes while making his way over to the crowd. "I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation about _my _fiancé. I just wanted to give you some friendly advice that if I _ever _hear you utter another bad word about my girl I will be forced to break each and every bone in your body one at a time. That is all I wanted to say so have a good day."

He waved cheerfully before walking away. Leah and her family may not be wealthy, but money was not always everything. She had more class than any of those wannabes at Forks high school. With a skip in his step the animal eating vampire whistled while walking away. A death threat always put him in a good mood.

Q- Questions. When the female shape shifter finally did wake up from her coma she had a million questions to ask. Emmett was happy to answer them all in the hopes it would help her. She had asked him if they were dating, who the blond woman everyone kept talking about had been, why the blond left, why her body temperature was so high, and why everyone did their best to keep her from getting angry. Those were only a few of the questions she asked and Emmett had asked one in return.

"Do you think that if you don't regain your memory that you could learn to love me again?" He asked taking one of her smaller hands in both of his.

R- Remember. The entire Cullen family did what they could to jog Leah's memory. They answered her questions and showed her pictures of her past, yet nothing seemed to be working. Well nothing had been working until one day around three weeks after her accident she opened her eyes and spoke two words. It was the two words everyone had been waiting to hear.

"I remember."

S- Sore. Her entire body ached from a night of celebrating the return of her memories. They had gone out to a club and then came home and had lots of private rated R fun. Still she would not take back anything she had even though she was a walking bruise. You had to love vampires and their strength it makes for an interesting night.

T- Tulip. For her wedding day the Quilette she-wolf had wanted something special. She did not want to carry roses or carnations because everyone did that. So instead of the usual flowers you would see the bride carrying she went with tulips since they had always been her favorite.

U- Urge. Being around Leah Clearwater caused Emmett to have many different urges. When she was being bitchy he had the urge to scream. When she was hyper he had the urge to use electrical tape and stick her to the wall like a shifter version of bubble gum. When she was sad he wanted to find whatever or whoever caused her sadness and destroy them so he would not have to risk it happening again. Yes, Leah Clearwater caused many different urges in her vegetarian vampire.

V- Visit. "Why do we have to visit the Volturi?" She asked from her position of hanging upside down by her knees in a tree watching her husband hunt.

"Because you promised Aro we would visit after the wedding if he and the rest of the Volturi stayed away during the wedding." Emmett replied as he drained the life out of a grizzly bear.

Leah sighed crossed her arms over her chest as she started to swing back and forth. "Can't we just tell him we are still on our honeymoon?"

Emmett dropped the bear's body to the ground before turning to look at her. "Babe we have been on our honeymoon for six months. I am not sure how much longer we can use that line."

W- Wine. "Ew! You lied!" Emmett accused spitting the red liquid all over the table. "You told me red wine would taste like blood. Why would you do that to me?"

She burst out laughing holding her stomach during her fit of laughter. "Why wouldn't I do it? You are way too easy to play practical jokes on."

X- Xerox. The first time the new couple got caught in a no clothes situation they had been in Carlisle's study with Leah sitting on the Xerox machine. Nobody in the Cullen household could look at the machine the same after that. It was not long after that Edward cornered the pair and told them his piano was forever off limits and a few hours after that Esme and Carlisle had a list of places they were not allowed to be alone together. They had to sign a contract and everything because none of the Cullen's wanted to take the chance of it happening again.

Y- Yale. It ended up that the she-wolf and Hulk like vampire attended Yale. Leah was going to be a photo journalist and Emmett a doctor. He had never pursued that before, but Leah convinced him to give it a try. She had told him that if he got his medical degree she would be willing to play naughty nurse. How could you say no to an offer like that?

Z- Zen. The russet skinned female sat in the middle of the room she shared with Emmett with her legs crossed and arms resting on her thighs. Her breathing was steady and even. When she heard the door open she did not open her eyes.

"Leah?" Emmett snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Leah is this some sort of kinky game I do not know the rules of? If so then could you please explain?"

One brown eye opened to glare at him. "Shut it lard butt I am trying to find my inner Zen."

THE END!

**AN: Here is the second half of the ABC Guide To Emmett And Leah. Let me know if you liked it or not. Also, who would you like to see next? I know someone wants Charlie/Leah, but I have to think about that one before I write it. Anyways let me know if you have ideas. Oh for people who were wondering what happened to Rosalie she left for unknown reasons. You can make up your own reasons as to why she is not around.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
